Ce Parfum
by Isa-Syn
Summary: OS. C'est la fin d'une histoire entre Severus et Hermione. Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas là. Le mieux reste de lire : ce résumé est nul


Hello !!! Ca fait longtemps !!! Je n'oublie pas ma fic en cours, je ne l'abandonne pas mais je vous avouerai que j'en suis presque là parce que je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que pourrait être la suite, et que pour la finir correctement il faudrait une dizaine de chapitres …

En attendant, j'ai écrit cette petite chose. C'est le résultat d'un pari que j'ai fait avec ma chère Kyana, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas perdu, ni gagné, mais bon …

Voilà donc je dédie ceci à Kya !

Et je dis à toutes les fans de SS/HG et spécialement toutes les membres de HRFRHO : SAVE ME !!!

Bonne lecture (et bonne année ;-) )

* * *

_**Ce Parfum**_

* * *

Ce parfum … Cette odeur de musc et de mandragore séchée… Il avait le même parfum. Il était plus doux, moins sévère et peut-être aussi intelligent. Son sourire était plus joyeux, plus tendre. Il m'aimait plus, ou du moins le montrait plus. Il me prenait dans ses bras, il m'emmenait en voyage. Il me donnait sa cape quand il faisait froid et nous regardions les étoiles, allongés au beau milieu d'une rue de Préaulard. Il me faisait rire, il avait de l'esprit et de l'humour. Il plaisait à mes parents, et ses parents m'appréciaient. Il mettait des chandelles sur la table quand nous dînions ensemble. Il était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé. Il était le Prince, sans défaut, parfait. Il m'aimait et il me donnait tout ce que j'aurais pu espéré. Oui, je n'aurais pas pu songé à un être plus tendre, plus attentionné, plus présent ; à une peau plus douce, à des muscles mieux dessinés, à des yeux plus clairs ou un sourire plus pétillant. Non, je n'aurais pas du songé à quelqu'un d'autre : j'aurais été heureuse.

Il avait le même parfum, mais le portait moins bien, il était trop doux, trop parfait. Il n'avait pas cette passion dans le regard, ce cynisme sur les lèvres, il n'avait pas cette peau d'opale, plus blême que la mort. Il n'avait pas son charme. Il n'était pas Severus. Il s'appelait Cédric, et il n'était pas Severus. Vous riez, mais j'ai vraiment cherché en lui un peu de Severus. Je voulais l'oublier avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne faisais que le chercher ailleurs.

Cédric connaissait les potions les plus rares et les plus dangereuses, mais il n'aurait jamais osé les préparer, il n'avait pas son audace. Il me serrait fort contre lui, mais il n'aurait pas su remplacer sa chaleur. Cette chaleur si rare qu'on a l'impression qu'on est la seule à l'avoir jamais ressentie. Oui, j'ai sûrement été la seule à connaître la chaleur de ses bras, la chaleur de ses mots, la chaleur des baisers de cet homme si froid. J'ai été la seule à connaître ce ricanement insolent, provoquant, qui vous pousse à continuer, à améliorer, à vous dépasser. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, il n'en a jamais eu le temps. Mais j'ai vu un peu d'amour dans ses yeux d'ébène. Quand Severus me serrait contre lui, j'avais l'impression que personne n'aurait pu m'arracher de ses bras. Rien n'aurait pu nous ébranler. Nous n'étions pas vraiment heureux, nous étions juste bien, à l'aise. Et il m'a dit de partir.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, moi qui avait vu l'amour dans ses yeux. Moi qui avait lu en lui, il m'a dit que j'avais tort. Il m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Que ce bonheur, cette paix qui m'emplissait n'était que des mensonges et que j'étais idiote. Il m'a dit de partir, parce que j'avais été stupide d'espérer qu'il puisse m'aimer. Parce qu'il n'aimait personne, _et encore moins une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout._ Je ne voulais pas le croire… Comme j'ai pleuré. Comme j'ai lutté pour ne pas le croire. Comme j'ai cherché la lueur dans ses yeux. Comme j'ai guetté son hibou à ma fenêtre. J'ai attendu un signe. J'ai questionné son entourage. Mais ils ne le connaissent pas comme moi. Ils ne savent pas … quoi ? Qu'il m'aime ? Il ne m'aime pas, il me l'a dit.

Alors j'ai décidé de respecter son choix. De partir, puisqu'il me le demandait, qu'il m'aime ou pas. Je suis partie, je suis allée loin, j'ai vécu, longtemps, loin, avec beaucoup d'hommes parfaits qui avaient le même parfum, les mêmes yeux, des hommes qui m'aimaient. Mais je n'aime que lui. Je ne vis que pour lui. Toute la stupidité de vivre pour quelqu'un qui vous laisserait mourir sans sourciller… Toute la stupidité d'attendre quelqu'un qui a pris un chemin opposé. Toute la stupidité d'y penser encore et de ressasser, ressasser, et de revivre et le bonheur et la déchirure, et la détresse…

Et j'ai essayé. Mille fois. De vivre pour un autre, ou seulement pour moi. Et mille fois j'ai essayé de refouler cet amas de sentiments. Retenir les larmes, oublier ce parfum. Mille fois j'ai trahi. Mille fois j'ai feint d'aimer sans sentiment. Mille fois je me suis juré que c'était mieux ainsi. Mille fois, ou dix-mille peut-être. Je ne sais plus qui il est, j'ai dû oublier avec le temps, ou peut-être n'ai-je jamais su … Est-ce que je l'ai aimé ? Est ce que je l'aime, lui, ou l'amour que je lisais dans ses yeux ? Est-ce que j'aimais seulement une façade ? Un mensonge ? Un rêve, un fantasme, une chimère qui n'a jamais existé ? Est-ce que j'ai pu aimer quelque chose de faux ? Peut-on aimer une illusion ? Comment ? J'étais tellement sûre … Sûre de l'aimer et sûre qu'il m'aimait. J'étais folle peut-être ? Folle d'amour…

Folle … folle… Peut-on guérir de cette folie ? Peut-on survivre à un amour perdu ?

Folle … Je savais raisonner autrefois. La logique, quelle merveilleuse chose que la logique qui ne s'embarrasse pas de sentiments. Je ne saurais me souvenir de ce qu'il faut faire dans un cas comme le mien. Je ne saurais me souvenir de ce que j'ai lu sur ce genre d'aliénation qu'est l'amour, je ne saurais croire ce qu'on m'en dit. Je ne fais plus confiance à cette logique et à ceux qui la représentent, à ces gens qui veulent me faire oublier mes sentiments : la seule preuve que j'ai d'être encore en vie. Je ne saurais t'oublier, Severus. Un jour peut-être … Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai trop besoin de penser à toi. Je ne veux pas oublier un si grand bonheur même suivi d'une si cruelle douleur. Je ne veux pas oublier ce rêve, puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve, car il est bien plus beau que la réalité. J'ai trop besoin de me souvenir de ce qu'est le bonheur pour garder l'envie de vivre. Trop besoin de me souvenir de toi, même si ça m'empêche d'avancer, ça me permet de ne pas tomber.

* * *

Severus posa son verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur le bras de son fauteuil et plongea son regard dans les flammes de sa cheminée. Parfois, quand la journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise, lorsqu'un Poufsouffle avait fait exploser son chaudron , ou que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas perdu assez de points, lorsqu'il rentrait d'une ronde sans avoir mis aucune retenue et en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée, il plongeait son regard dans les flammes. Et parfois, s'il était fatigué ou qu'il avait bu, il voyait _son _visage se dessiner dans les l'âtre. Pendant quelques secondes, il imaginait que c'était elle, qu'elle avait pensé à lui et qu'elle avait saisi une pincée de poudre de Cheminette pour venir le saluer. Puis il se rappelait : il lui avait dit de partir et elle n'était pas revenue. Il avait été convaincant. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour, mais il supposait que ça ressemblait à l'étincelle qui luisait en lui quand elle était là et qui s'était éteinte depuis son départ. Ca devait être ça, l'amour : une étincelle. Pas grand chose en fait. Quelques verres de Whisky l'enflammaient bien plus. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Et elle, elle avait besoin de mieux que lui. Alors il ricanait en regardant les flammes, il se moquait de lui-même. De cette manie de la voir dans le feu. Il devait se prendre pour Trelawney : il voyait des esprits dès qu'il avait trop bu. Des fois, il rêvait d'elle aussi. Dans ses rêves, elle était toujours heureuse. Il ne doutait pas qu'aux Etats-Unis, puisqu'elle vivait là-bas maintenant, elle avait trouvé un mari aimant et donné naissance à une ribambelle de petits Granger échevelés et insupportablement je-sais-tout. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à lui et à sa bouteille de Whisky ? Ils étaient très contents pour elle. Non … ils n'étaient contents pour personne en fait, ils s'en fichaient, royalement. Lui, et sa bouteille de Whisky.

Cela devait faire deux ou trois ans qu'elle était partie, ou peut-être cinq, il avait oublié. Ah ! C'était trop petit l'Angleterre pour cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout. L'Europe ne lui suffisait pas ?! Cette arrogante Gryffondor … Les Etats-Unis c'était bien plus prestigieux bien sûr …

Il voulait la haïr mais il se souvenait que c'était lui qui l'avait chassée. Et il avait eu raison, elle était beaucoup mieux là-bas, sans doute. Et lui n'avait plus à se demander si cette petite éclat en lui était de l'amour. Il l'avait piétinée, noyée. Il l'avait envoyé brûler ailleurs cette petite flamme, consumer quelqu'un d'autre. Il plaignait presque le pauvre bougre qui en ce moment devait brûler d'amour pour elle, à sa place. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait trop bu, car dans son état normal, il ne plaignait personne, il n'aimait personne, il ne ressentait rien…Et il méprisait tous ceux que les sentiments enchaînent.

* * *

Je suis désolée, Severus. De ne pas t'avoir revu avant. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié tu sais ? Il y a une semaine, je me demandais ce que tu était devenu. Si tu terrorisais encore les premières années dans tes cachots ou si tu étais parti . Si tu en avais eu assez d'enseigner, ou si tu avais fini par apprécier.

Ca fait dix ans maintenant. Douze en fait : j'ai recompté tout à l'heure. Douze ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de notre séparation. Mais un jour j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a su me parler. Quelqu'un qui avait un autre parfum, un autre goût. Il sent le bois de cèdre et le jasmin. Il est totalement différent de toi en fait. Il a su me séduire quand j'avais abandonner toute idée d'être à nouveau heureuse, et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mathéo est moldu, mais il a très bien accepté mon ... état. C'est un homme merveilleux. Oh je t'imagine, comme tu dois ricaner là où tu es, comme tu dois te moquer de moi. Mais je l'aime, et c'est vraiment beau l'amour. J'espère que tu l'a connu pendant ces dix années. Douze.

Si je suis ici, aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne t'ai pas oublié bien sûr. Je me souviens que c'est toi que j'ai aimé d'abord, les amours de jeunesse, ça ne s'oublie pas, le premier amour. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir appris ce qu'est l'amour, même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'homme que j'aime aujourd'hui. Vraiment, je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu m'as appris, de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Tout ce que tu mas donné, et tout ce que je t'ai pris. Je sais que tu ne m'aimais pas, mais t'aimer a été un merveilleux. Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante, et pour ça, je ne t'oublierai pas.

C'est dommage tout de même, qu'on ne se soit pas revu avant, qu'on ait pas reparlé de tout ça. J'aurais préféré revenir avant. Avant ta mort. Je crois … Je crois que j'avais imaginé que tu étais immortel. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu dois te moquer de moi là-haut ! Oh j'imagine parfaitement le dédain avec lequel tu considères chacun de mes mots ! Je suis désolée de te le dire mais tu es idiot ! Idiot de ne pas croire que je t'ai aimé, car tu ne l'as jamais cru, j'en suis sûre ! Et idiot de ne pas me croire quand je te dit merci, pour tout le bien et tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Adieu Severus, je ne t'oublie pas.

¤-¤-¤

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et versa quelques larmes alors que le cercueil de Severus disparaissait sous terre. Ca avait été une belle cérémonie. Peu de gens aimaient Severus mais beaucoup le respectaient. Les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient venus lui rendre hommage. Harry et Ron étaient là. Ils savaient combien Hermione avait été attachée à Severus, même si eux ne l'avaient jamais apprécié. Ils savaient qu'avant de mourir, des suites d'un mauvais sort reçu pendant la guerre quinze ans plus tôt, Severus s'était mis à délirer. Ils savaient qu'il avait parlé d'une flamme qui le consumait. Et ils savait surtout que son denier mot avait été « Hermione », mais ça, il ne le lui dirent jamais. Parce qu'elle était leur meilleure amie et qu'elle ne devait pas regretter de ne pas avoir été là, parce qu'elle avait assez souffert, et que rien en justifiait qu'elle souffre encore.

Une odeur de musc et de mandragore séchée flottait dans l'air, ou était-ce juste le parfum d'un souvenir qui revenait aux mémoires de tous ? Le souvenir d'un homme froid, intouchable, méprisant, un homme dur, que l'on haïssait, que l'on fuyait, mais qu'elle avait aimé.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me laissez une petite review !

Bises à tou(te)s !

Isa


End file.
